


Do you want to say your Sermon?

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to do a songfic or broadwaystuck (which ever you prefer to call it) of the popular song from Disney's movie Frozen "Do you wanna build a Snowman?"<br/>This parody involves  SignlessPsiioniic</p><p>TW: them feels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want to say your Sermon?

Yes this is the parody of "Do you wanna build a snowman" homestuck style...enjoy!

 

Psii:

“Signless?” 

Do you wanna say your sermon?  
Come on todays the day  
The time is now for them to finally hear  
Theres no more fear  
Lets go get on your way-  
Its okay to feel nervous  
But you’ve got us  
We will be by your side!-  
Do you wanna say your sermon?  
It doesn't have to be a sermon

Signless:  
“Not today Psiioniic”

 

Psii:  
Alright fine…

Do you wanna say your sermon?  
Or preach your word to other trolls?  
The time for peace is way past overdue  
And now its up to you  
To play that super role-  
“No pressure Signless!”  
This is going to be exciting  
The four of us  
Making a super change-  
(time for peace, its time for peace)

 

Psii:  
“Signless?”  
Hey, if you can hear me…  
I hope your suffering is through…  
It’s so depressing being used like this  
Oh how I only wish, to be with you  
Remember, you’re moirail  
You and I  
Why won’t she let me die?  
Do you wanna say your sermon?


End file.
